Mitsuki
is a synthetic human who is a Konohagakure shinobi and a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Mitsuki was created as a synthetic human by Orochimaru, being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Mitsuki". Just like his "brother", Mitsuki was named after and the sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac calendar, . Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older brother". He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name by replacing the second character with . Upon discovering the existence of Boruto Uzumaki via a gift from Orochimaru, Mitsuki decided to go to Konoha and befriend him in order to find his own path in life.Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanour. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics. He's quite close with Boruto, caring about his opinion above that of most others. Seemingly stemming from his harsh upbringing with Orochimaru, Mitsuki is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation. During his time at the Academy, it doesn't seem as though he had much of a friendship with Sarada Uchiha until they were assigned to Team Konohamaru. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to them, Mitsuki cares about his teammates, Boruto and Sarada, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Mitsuki has a high opinion of Boruto as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, and Mitsuki believes Boruto is destined to become Hokage himself one day, despite hearing Sarada's repeated declarations that she will be Hokage. Mitsuki seems to admire Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha due to them both being high-ranked shinobi, and tells Boruto and Sarada how his parent told him their fathers are rivals who can fight equally. Mitsuki also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. According to several of the girls in his class, he is very handsome. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Upon becoming a shinobi, Mitsuki starts wearing a black Konoha forehead protector on his head. Abilities Mitsuki is an exceptionally talented shinobi for his age, noted by Orochimaru to be genetically perfect and potentially more powerful than the Sannin himself. This is possibly due to being a synthetic human clone Orochimaru created. In the Academy, he greatly excelled in both ninja and scholastic learning. He could hold his own against older shinobi and was able to progress to the finals of his Chūnin Exams.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chakra and Physical Prowess Mitsuki has extremely high chakra levels for his age, enough to achieve Sage Mode. He also is extremely quick and agile, able to avoid attacks and redirect them against the enemy. He is very advanced in taijutsu. Like his father, Mitsuki's fighting style is shown to be very fluid and graceful, able to seamlessly slip through his opponent's defenses and strike with great flexibility. Akin to a snake, his speciality appears to be body holds and chock-outs. He was also able to hold his own against Suigetsu Hōzuki in a brief scuffle. In the anime, Mitsuki has also shown the ability to extend his fingernails for combat-related purposes.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations episode 13 Ninjutsu Mitsuki's signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, where he can stretch contort his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He also can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. Albeit he wasn't seen using it, he was carrying a sword at one point, hinting at skills in kenjutsu. He also notes that he excels in escape-based techniques. He is also shown to be very stealthy, regularly able to sneak up on his classmates without them noticing. Mitsuki can use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Mitsuki's Profile He also excels in Medical Ninjutsu, curse techniques and can use Wind Release to create strong winds. In the anime, he is also proficient in Lightning Release, able to create a discharge of electricity. He is also a skilled sensor, able to detect the enemies' presence throughout the area. In the anime, through Orochimaru's experimentation with Hashirama Senju's DNA, Mitsuki has obtained the ability to heal any injury.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations episode 13 Senjutsu Mitsuki possess the ability to use Sage Transformation; albeit he is only able to access this ability subconsciously. Unique to him, he gains a cyanArtwork for the first Boruto volume chakra shroud that forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range, and he grows out a single horn from his forehead. Mitsuki is also able to achieve Sage Mode, making him one of the youngest people to achieve it. His speed increases tremendously, as shown when he was able to snatch a scroll and key from Orochimaru before he had realised that Mitsuki had moved. Epilogue Academy Arc After immigrating from the reconstructed Otogakure to Konohagakure, Mitsuki was allowed to enroll in Konoha's Academy as a transfer student as a sign of mutual trust between the villages. In the anime, before joining the Academy, he watched a class from afar, silently observing when a strange summoning went on a rampage before being subdued.Boruto episode 4 Later, when an expelled student of the Academy was causing damage to the village (being possessed a Shadow Spectre) Mitsuki intervened and quickly stopped him. In doing so, he met Boruto, Shikadai Nara, and Iwabee Yuino. The following day, he was introduced at the Academy as a new transfer student. Taking an interest in Boruto, Mitsuki decided sit next to him. During combat training, Mitsuki quickly showed himself to be very advanced, easily defeating Iwabee, but also trying to kill him. He was ultimately stopped by Boruto, who voiced his disdain at such actions, prompting Mitsuki to apologise. Later that night, Mitsuki was in contact with someone through a white snake. The following day, Shino Aburame decided to use homeroom to have a welcoming party for Mitsuki. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, to which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. Afterwards, one of the repairmen went berserk, causing even more damage to the Academy. Mitsuki realised that the man had the same dark aura about him as the expelled student from earlier, impressed that Boruto was also able to see as well. Working alongside his new classmates, they were able to subdue the man. The following day, Mitsuki, along with Boruto and Shikadai were called to the training fields for an extracurricular lesson from Shino. When their teacher appeared, he was under the same possession as the others.Boruto episode 5 Shino then encased the entire area with his insects, forcing the students to flee. After a prolonged chase, Shikadai devised a plan to stop the rampaging sensei. While Shikadai and Boruto distracted Shino and lured him into the water, Mitsuki ensnared Shino and electrocuted him, expelling the spectre. This act stopped Shino's rampage, but left Mitsuki exhausted and began sinking to the bottom of the lake. He was saved by the then recovered Shino. This ultimately made him acknowledge Shino's worth as a teacher.Boruto episode 6 Later, while walking talking with Boruto and Shikadai about the recent attacks, they found some of the girls subduing a boy. They learned that the boy, Magire, was a student from the Academy and had a crush on Sumire. When his feelings were rejected by Sumire, he ran away. The following day, notes were being left all over the Academy for Sumire. Eventually, it was revealed to be done by Magire, who was being possessed the by the spectre and ultimately kidnapped Sumire. Mitsuki watched as Boruto and Shikadai battled Magire. Ultimately, it was Chōchō that was able to reason with Magire, helping him to calm down and reject the spectre. Afterwards, Magire collapsed from having most of his chakra drained by the spectre. Later that night, Mitsuki again reported to an unknown person through his white snake, saying he would continue his investigation as to why only Boruto can see this spectre.Boruto episode 7 Eventually, Boruto came to the conclusion that his special eye power was the Byakugan. However, after Boruto tested the theory with his grandfather, Boruto learned that to not be the case. Despite this, Boruto was still determined to figure out the true nature of his eye, surprising Mitsuki with his mature attitude.Boruto episode 9 Determined to find and capture the spectre, which Mitsuki liked Boruto's name of "Ghost", they and Shikadai decided to resort to skipping classes with a faked excuse. Due to Mitsuku's poor written excuse, they were quickly found out. It was decided that the three as punishment would have to take after-school classes to make up the lost time. Later, Shino assigned his class to tail other workplaces to better understand non-shinobi life. Seeing Boruto's desire to continue patrolling the village, he subtly convinced Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki to try the postal service. While sorting stamps, they heard on the news that another attack happened at the water purification plant, where Sumire was. Mitsuki and his friends quickly rushed to her aid.Boruto episode 10 After making sure the Sumire was okay, Mitsuki and his friends were approached by Naruto. Realising that they were investigating the attacks as well, he showed them what became of the culprit's victims; near-complete chakra depletion that required intensive care. While telling the children to stay away from the matter, Shino appeared, insisting that they trust in his student' effort, which Naruto ultimately agreed to. It was then decided to get extra help from their classmates, realising that Mitsuki's team was being spied on. After everyone was given their area to cover and left the post office, the mysterious culprit controlling the spectre unleashed it on the post chief. However, Mitsuki's group anticipated this action, corning the culprit. As the ninja retreated and slipped away from everyone else, Mitsuki soon found him. After a stare-off, Mitsuki withdraw his pursuit, letting the culprit escape. After returning to his group, Mitsuki helped in cleaning up the post office.Boruto episode 11 As classes continued, Mitsuki continued to show noticeable interest in Boruto, he began asking his various classmates their views on him, intrigued by their various two-sided answers of finding him troublesome but fun. Ultimately, he asked Boruto if he can join him for dinner at his house, which he agreed to. On that night, Naruto surprisingly was able to join them for dinner. However, as dinner began, Naruto learned that a strange chakra was being dispersed throughout the village, prompting him to leave. Boruto was furious at this, seeing his father leave at the slightest notices. Seeing Naruto's duties as Hokage as someone who would sacrifice those closest to him for the sake of the entire village, he was determined to stop the spectre before Naruto to prove his father wrong on his methods. Mitsuki than revealed he knew who the culprit was.Boruto episode 12 Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Mitsuki eagerly said to Boruto that the day has finally arrived, to which Boruto agreed, claiming it would be a piece of cake. He later ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Mitsuki was also able to determine from which clan Chōchō hails, not only from seeing her family crest but based on her appearance as well. Later, Mitsuki joined Boruto in a simple errand of deliver lunch to the Hokage from his wife for the trip. After arriving too late, Sarada and Chōchō offered to leave the village and bring it to him. While Boruto felt it pointless, he soon saw the strong desire in Sarada's eyes. Mitsuki, also realising this was important to the young Uchiha, asked Chōchō to give them a minute, who wondered if this was a love confession from the boy. Mitsuki simply replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. Versus Momoshiki Arc After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Mitsuki is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Sarada. Mitsuki and his team are sent on a mission to capture a giant panda. As Boruto used his shadow clones to subdue the panda and Sarada was irritated at him for his disregard for teamwork, Mitsuki told her to leave it all to Boruto because he is the Hokage's son and is likely to become Hokage one day, much to Sarada's chagrin due to her declaration she will become Hokage. After the mission, they reported to the Hokage's office where Boruto and his father got into an argument. Boruto warns him not to miss his sister's birthday otherwise he would never forgive him before storming out. Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto later on to inform him that the Chūnin Exams are starting soon, although Boruto declares that he has no interest in taking part in them which causes an argument between Boruto and Sarada. When Boruto asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, she replies by saying that she doubts it and after briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only one who is able to fight equally with Naruto. This leaves Boruto and Sarada curious about his parentage. However before Mitsuki can tell his teammates who his parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up for Himawari's birthday party. Mitsuki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his teammates, although it takes some scolding from Sarada and meeting Sasuke to get Boruto to agree to enter with him and Sarada. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Mitsuki stretches his limbs to keep himself and his teammates from falling into the ink and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mitsuki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Mistuki and Sarada go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Boruto stays behind to defend theirs. When Boruto is attacked by another genin team, Mitsuki decides to go back to help him. However, by the the time arrives, Boruto had already defeated the other genin (with the use of his Kote). They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being happier that they passed before commenting that his eyes are even bluer than Naruto's, to which Mitsuki agrees after unexpectedly getting up in Boruto's face and giving him a fright. In the third round, Mitsuki was able to beat Toroi. Before his upcoming match against Araya, he and Sarada watch Boruto's fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when he was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mitsuki and Sarada help evacuate children from the area. He became concerned for Sarada when it appeared that she had been crushed by falling debris, but was then shown to be relieved when he saw that she had been saved by her father. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Mitsuki tried to comfort Boruto when he found out that Naruto had sacrificed himself. When Boruto, Sasuke and the other four Kage prepared to travel to another dimension to rescue Naruto, Mitsuki accompanied Sarada, Sakura and a worried Hinata so that she could stop Boruto from going on such a dangerous mission. However, Hinata ultimately agreed to let Boruto go after seeing his determination and how much he resembled his father when he was younger. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. After the ordeal, Mitsuki joined his teammates on a mission to catch a giant panda that was running loose within the village. The three of them have a brief conversation in which Boruto states that he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke, before they jump from the Hokage Rock and into the air. After the team captures the wild panda, Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are, and the latter replies he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father, to which Mitsuki says it doesn't matter while Boruto asked to know who Orochimaru is. Post-Versus Momoshiki Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission to capture the Mujina Bandits, Mitsuki ends up capturing and tying up one of the bandits to a tree. A few days later, Mitsuki's team was surprised to be presented with their first B-rank mission. While Sarada and Boruto were intimidated at first, Mitsuki noted that the Fifth Kazekage was known for doing B-rank missions while a genin himself, quickly exciting his team-mates.Boruto chapter 13 In Other Media Video Games Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Mitsuki's hobbies are databook reading and card games. ** His favourite food is scrambled eggs. ** His least favourite food is meat from animals with scales. ** His attributes are: 165 in intelligence, 150 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 123 in perception, and unknown in chakra. ** He has four stars in espionage activities and three stars in curse techniques and medical ninjutsu. Quotes * (To Orochimaru and Log) "You adults can't tell me what to do. I'll decide what I want to do for myself!" * (To Chōchō and Sarada) "That is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self… Well… that is if you care about such trivial things."Naruto chapter 700+2 * (To Boruto and Sarada) "Sasuke is the only shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage; that's according to my parent, who's even more awesome than both of your dads." * (To Boruto and Sarada) "It would be nice if you showed some respect for my parent, too." References es:Mitsuki pt-br:Mitsuki it:Mitsuki id:Mitsuki fr:Mitsuki